Heart Attack
by echakiyu
Summary: Your existence is Heart Attack for me ; WONKYU / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"kau yakin kau akan pergi dari sini ?"

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku terus berada disini jika mereka tetap menguntitku seperti pencuri"

"kalau begitu, aku tak punya hak lagi untuk melarangmu pergi. Berhati – hatilah, walaupun kau sudah tak menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan mereka tetap saja ada kemungkinan mereka akan tetap mengikutimu"

"jangan khawatir, kau tahu kan aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik"

"I know I know, now you may go hahahaha"

"aku akan menemuimu lagi, jaga dirimu"

Kedua _namja_ itu saling menepuk pundak.

Cahaya biru yang keluar dari symbol di tangan mereka mengiringi perpisahan kedua sahabat itu.

* * *

Sore yang indah… dan sepi..

Walaupun mentari masih bersinar dan belum kembli ke peraduan, tapi hari ini bulan memutuskan untuk muncul lebih awal.

Seakan ingin menemani sang mentari yang tengah sendirian menyinari bumi.

Atau, mungkinkah ada _alasan_ lain ?

Seorang _namja_ yang tampan –dan bisa dibilang sangat manis- sedang memperhatikan burung – burung yang melintas terbang di atas bangunan tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu.

Ia melamun, dan berpikir.

Apa jadinya jika ia bisa berubah menjadi burung – burung itu ?

Mungkin ia akan segera mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang dan meninggalkan segala kepenatan yang Ia rasakan sekarang.

Mungkin dia akan segera mengepakkan sayapnya, menyambut hempasan angin di wajah pucatnya dengan senyuman.

Mungkin..

'hahahaha apa yang aku pikirkan' tawanya dalam hati.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat bulan yang ternyata sudah menampakkan dirinya di langit yang cerah.

'aneh sekali', batinnya.

Tapi ia tersenyum, dan kemudian mengambil teropong –yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya- untuk mengamati bulan itu.

'mungkin Ia ingin menemani mentari ? atau mungkin juga ingin menemaniku ?'

Sesaat kemudian, Ia memasukkan kembali teropongnya ke dalam tas, dan mengambil mp3 player beserta headsetnya.

'tidur disini sebentar sepertinya tak apa', pikirnya dalam hati.

Lantunan lagu klasik pun mengiringi terpejamnya mata coklat karamel namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu.

* * *

Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang sudah gelap.

'oh sudah malam ternyata, aku pasti ketiduran lama sekali'

Ia mencabut headset putih yang masih bertengger di kupingnya, mematikan mp3 player warna ungu favoritnya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Bergegas Ia berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana sekolahnya.

Ia menguap dan menggeliat, menghilangkan kantuk yang masih sedikit tersisa.

Menyusuri atap bangunan tua tersebut, Ia merasakan ada sesutu yang aneh.

Ia hanya menggeleng dan meneruskan kesibukannya –berjalan sambil menendang kerikil.

HUP..

Ia turun dari atap itu dengan sekali loncat..

Hei, jangan salahkan Ia yang sudah terlatih melompati pagar sekolah saat Ia sedang terlambat, atau saat ia sedang ingin kabur dari sekolah, seperti hari ini.

Namun, tiba – tiba saja lampu – lampu yang berdiri tegak sepanjang jalan mati.

Ia kaget, tapi dengan cepat Ia bisa menguasai diri dan segera menyalakan layar ponselnya untuk menerangi jalan –agar Ia tidak tersandung.

SRET…

Ia merasakan dirinya ditarik oleh seseorang ke sebuah gang sempit di sebelah kanan jalan yang baru saja ia lewati.

Ia berusaha memberontak tapi Ia tak bisa.

_Namja_ yang kini tengah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kasarnya itu terlalu kuat.

"Matikan ponselmu dan jangan bergerak kalau kau tak ingin mati", bisik _namja_ itu dengan suara beratnya tepat di telingnya sebelah kanan.

Ia langsung menuruti perkataan _namja_ yang sedang menawannya itu –mematikan handphone dan memasukkannya ke saku celana.

Entah mengapa Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir, mungkin karena sapuan napas _namja_ yang berada di belakangnya dan sekarang sedang memeluknya itu terlalu hangat, atau malah bisa dikatakan panas.

Ia bergidik dan hanya memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat.

'Ya Tuhan, jika aku memang Kau takdirkan untuk mati hari ini, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk melihat wajah orang di belakangku ini Tuhan', ia berdoa dalam hati.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan saat Ia mendengar langkah – langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka, spontan ia membelalakkan mata dan menahan napasnya saat Ia merasakan pelukan di perutnya semakin menguat.

"ah kemana si brengsek itu, cepat sekali larinya".

"aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa mencium _baunya_ disini, dia memang cepat tapi aku tahu dia tidak _secepat_ itu".

"ya sudah kita pergi saja, yang penting kita sudah tahu dia kabur ke _dunia_ ini".

Ia mendengar orang – orang itu berbicara, tapi Ia tak mengerti apa urusan orang – orang itu dengan _namja_ yang sekarang masih memeluknya itu.

'mungkin mereka hanya perampok', pikirnya.

Perlahan Ia merasakan pelukan itu berangsur melemah, dan akhirnya si _namja_ melepaskannya.

Ia berbalik, langsung memandang _namja_ yang menurutnya tak sopan itu dan memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Ia terkesiap.

Namja di hadapannya kini, Ia tak tahu ungkapan apa yang tepat diberikan kepada namja ini.

Ia yakin kata sempurna pun tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan paras tampannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat – cepat, dan melirik mata sang _namja_ tampan itu sekali lagi.

Sejujurnya Ia hanya ingin memberikan _death glare_ terakhirnya sebelum Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi Ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di mata _namja_ itu.

Ia bertanya – tanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan melenggang pergi.

'apakah aku baru saja melihat matanya berkilat merah ?'

Jika saja Ia tidak menutup matanya saat dipeluk tadi, mungin Ia akan melihat kilatan cahaya biru yang keluar dari symbol di tangan si _namja_ tampan.

* * *

TBC

FF ini saya buat karena saya terinspirasi oleh MV EXO WOLF drama version yang baru rilis tadi sore. Mohon sarannya ya. Terima kasih :)

_**-echakiyu-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Pagi, Kyu."

"Hmm"

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu ?"

"Iya, _Hyung_. Aku baru saja bangun karena teleponmu."

"Ah baguslah. Jangan sampai kau terlambat, apalagi membolos seperti kemarin. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di sekolah, Kyu. Atau kau mau kujemput saja ?"

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku lebih suka naik bus. Lebih baik kau hemat uang bensinmu itu, karena aku ingin kau menraktirku es krim nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Hahaha baiklah. Hati – hati di jalan, Kyu."

"Iya, _Hyung_. Kau juga berhati – hatilah. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku."

.

Setelah menutup ponselnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke kasur di sebelah kanannya, pemuda itu –Kyuhyun– menggeliat pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berguling – guling, mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar – lebar. Sepertinya rasa kantuk masih belum hilang dari mata indahnya itu.

Ia bangun dan duduk sebentar di pinggir tempat tidurnya, melirik jam berbentuk penguin yang bertengger manis di meja nakasnya.

Pukul 6 lebih 10 menit.

Bahkan penguin yang seharusnya berbunyi pukul 7 itupun belum bangun karena kedahuluan ocehan Donghae.

Ya. Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Hyung_ oleh Kyuhyun di telepon tadi bernama Donghae. Lee Donghae lebih tepatnya.

.

"Ck."

Ia mendecak pelan, mengutuk dalam hati _hyung_ kesayangannya yang sudah membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"Padahal sekolah baru masuk nanti pukul 8. Ah tak apa, setidaknya dengan begini aku masih bisa sarapan dan tidak perlu berdesak – desakan seperti biasanya di bus."

Ia bermonolog sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar apartemennya dengan balkon. Membuka tirai warna biru yang menutupi pintu itu.

Ia pun tersenyum simpul saat merasakan sinar matahari yang menyapa kulit pucatnya.

"Mataharinya indah sekali, dan hangat."

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berseragam lengkap segera mematut dirinya di depan cermin setengah badan miliknya. Mengambil dasi yang tersampir di gantungan dan memakainya asal – asalan, merapikan rambut sewarna eboninya yang sedikit berantakan hanya dengan menggunakan tangan. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun tak perlu merapikan rambutnya menggunakan sisir karena rambutnya sudah kelewat halus.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun mengambil tas dan ponselnya dan segera turun ke lantai dasar untuk menikmati sarapan di kafe apartemennya.

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang bukan manusia pagi tidak pernah terbiasa untuk menikmati sarapan. Oleh karena itu, Ia pun hanya memesan omelet dan coklat panas pagi ini untuk mengganjal perutnya dan yah… untuk membuang waktu.

.

**Drrttt drrtt drtt**

Getaran dari ponsel miliknya pun memaksanya untuk meletakkan sendok dan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengaduk – aduk coklat panas.

Ia tersenyum kecil setelah membaca isi dari pesan singkat itu.

_**Sudah berangkat, Kyu ? Yakin tak mau kujemput ? Aku membawa mobil hari ini.**_

Kyuhyun pun segera membalas pesan singkat tersebut, seakan tak mau membuat orang yang mengirimnya menunggu balasan terlalu lama.

_**Tidak perlu, **_**Hyung**_**. Ini aku masih sarapan. Mungkin 20 menit lagi aku sampai di sekolah. Jangan membalas lagi, menyetirlah dengan benar !**_

Dengan segera Ia memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Seakan tak mempedulikan coklat panas yang masih mengepul di cangkir, Ia melangkah menuju meja kasir dan membayar apa yang sudah Ia beli.

Tiba – tiba saja Ia ingin segera sampai di sekolah.

* * *

_Ternyata berangkat pagi tidak buruk juga_. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dalam bus.

Ia sengaja membuka jendela bus itu lebar – lebar. Membuat angin sedikit memainkan rambutnya dan mengelus lembut pipi _chubby_-nya.

.

**Drrrttt drrrttt drrrtt**

Lagi dan lagi getaran ponsel terasa dari saku celananya.

_**Yaa ! Aku tidak akan mengirimimu pesan kalau aku sedang menyetir. Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah.**_

Ia hanya diam memandangi pesan singkat itu, mengunci ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku serta bersiap – siap untuk turun karena Ia akan sampai di sekolahnya setelah melewati satu halte lagi.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun !"

Donghae melambai – lambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun saat Ia melihat bus yang Kyuhyun naiki akan berhenti di depan gerbang sekolanya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

_Bahkan bus nya belum berhenti, kenapa meneriakkan namaku seheboh itu. Ck dasar kekanak – kanakan. _

Dan Kyuhyun pun turun untuk menghampiri Donghae yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah lama menunggu, _Hyung_ ?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae.

"_No_, mungkin sekitar 15 menit." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi sekali, _Hyung_ ? Kau tau kan aku tak pernah bangun sepagi itu."

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ?"

Donghae masih tetap diam, tapi Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

.

GREP

Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke arahnya hingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel, dan…

.

CUP~

Ciuman selamat pagi pun akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

PLAK !

"Sembarangan sekali kau menciumku seperti itu."

.

_Oh… Welcome everyone… SarcasticKyu is back in the house !_

_._

"Aku membangunkanmu lebih pagi karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu lebih cepat, Kyu. Jangan membolos lagi seperti kemarin. Ayo kita ke kelas !"

Kyuhyun pun rela digandeng –atau lebih tepatnya diseret- oleh Donghae ke kelas, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.  
.

.

"Aissh, _Hyung_. Tidak perlu menyeretku seperti ini. Aku kan bisa berjalan sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengerutu karena tangannya kini masih berada dalam genggaman Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggandengmu ?"

"Ini namanya MENYERET, _Hyung_, bukan MENGGANDENG. Lepaskan tanganku. Kau tidak malu apa semua orang memandangi kita daritadi ?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau bergandengan denganku ?"

_Well_… Sepertinya pemuda Lee ini tidak akan mendengar satupun ocehan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Yaaahhh… Kau ini umur berapa sebenarnya ? Kenapa cemberut seperti itu ? _You're hopeless, Hyung_."

"_Just for you, _Kyu_. Just for you._ Hahahahaha"

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU LEE DONGHAE."

Sungguh pertengkaran romantis di pagi hari yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

.

.

.

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Suara ketukan itu terus saja terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja, _Hyung_ ? Aku pusing mendengar ketukan pensilmu itu."

"Hmm… Aku akan diam, asal kau mau membuka mata dan berbicara padaku Kyuhyunnie. Bosan sekali rasanya kau mendiamkanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke bangkumu. Disana kan ada Hyukjae yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan _nickname_ itu."

"Kau ini kenapa. Padahal kau manis sekali tadi."

"Kau tahu aku ini laki – laki. Mana ada laki – laki yang manis. Ck."

"_By the way_, Kyu. Kenapa kemarin kau bolos ? Kemana saja kau ?"

"Aku terlambat, _Hyung_. Daripada aku dihukum jadi sekalian saja aku bolos. Aku tidak kemana – mana. Hanya ke gedung tua di sebelah persimpangan, tempat yang sering aku kunjungi itu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan sering kesitu. Bagaimana nanti jika kau bertemu dengan hantu… Atau alien ?"

"Zaman sekarang mana ada hantu atau alien. Sudahalah, kembali sana ke bangkumu,_ Hyung_. Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau bangku ini adalah _teority_-ku. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang mendudukinya."

"Pelit sekali. Padahal semua murid sebangku berdua."

Donghae pun akhirnya kembali ke bangkunya sendiri –yang ternyata tepat di belakang bangku Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur sebentar sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

"Kyu"

"Hmm…"

Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik karena Donghae terus saja mengguncang – guncang bahunya pun akhirnya membuka mata, walaupun masih tetap saja menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"_Songsaenim_ sudah datang, Kyu."

"Biar saja. Toh _Songsaenim_ belum memulai pelajarannya."

"Hhhh… Terserah kau sajalah."

Donghae pun akhirnya menyerah.

.

"_Good morning."_

"_Good morning, Sir."_

_._

Kenapa mereka menggunakan Bahasa Inggris ?

Tentu saja karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris yang mengharuskan mereka berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"_I have a good news for you guys. From now on, you'll have a new classmate, a very handsome classmate if I may say. Okay Choi Siwon-ssi, please get in and introduce yourself."_

"_Good Morning, Everyone. My name is Choi Siwon. I hope we can get going well. Thank you."_

_._

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja mengernyit heran.

Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu walaupun Ia tidak ingat dimana.

Karena penasaran Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan- lahan dan membawa pandangannya ke depan kelas.

.

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung membelalakkan mata bulatnya saat melihat classmate barunya.

'_Mata itu'_, batin Kyuhyun.

.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itupun bertemu pandang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Halooooo semuaaa.

Maafkan saya baru bisa update sekarang. Udah updatenya lama, engga ada wonkyu nya pula. Maafkan sayaaaa :(

Well, fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari MV EXO WOLF Drama Version (saya engga tau kenapa saya langsung kepikiran wonkyu setelah nonton MV itu, bahkan saya nangis berhari – hari). Plotnya akan mirip dengan MV, tapi untuk detail karakter dan konflik sebisa mungkin akan saya kembangkan sendiri.

Oh iya, jangan panggil saya dengan "author" (saya merasa belum pantas) atau "thor" (saya berasa jadi superhero kalau dipanggil begini) ya.

Nickname ku _**"echa"**_, dan aku 93line jadi sesuain aja panggilanya oke ?

Reviewnya saya balas disini saja ya ? soalnya ada banyak reviewer yang reviewnya gabisa dibalas lewat PM :(

.

.

**chanbaekxoxo:** hehehe iya, inspired by wolf drama version. Maaf ya kalo updatenya ga asap terima kasih sudah baca dan review :)

**FiWonkyu0201:** ini sudah lanjut.. terima kasih ya :)

**Okta1004:** waa, terima kasih sudah bilang keren. Semoga updatean ini sesuai ekspektasi ya :)

**Choi Andrew:** sekarang pasti sudah lihat kan gimana MV nya ? :) Terima kasih sudah baca dan review.

**EvilKyulovKyu:** hehehehe habisnya saya kepikiran wonkyu terus pas nonton MV itu, jadi saya bikin ff aja :) terima kasih.

**rikha-chan:** masa rikha-chan gabisa nebak itu makhluk apa ? hehe. Semuanya akan terbongkar satu persatu, tunggu lanjutannya ya. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung :)

**simbagyuu:** ini sudah saya lanjut, maaf ya lama terima kasih :)

**Watanabe Hiroki:** hmm, tebak yah itu siapa kkkk… Ini sudah saya lanjut, terima kasih Watanabe Hiroki :)

**Kayla Wonkyu:** hmm, bisa dibilang gitu Kayla. Kalo chapter pertama saya bikin jelas banget, ga seru dong nanti hehehehe. Terima kasih sudah review :)

**Choi Hyo Kyung:** waaaa terima kasiiiihhhh… yeep semua masih rahasia, tunggu sampai semua terbongkar ya :)

**Syifa0304:** Oh I feel honored kamu udah suka sama cerita ini ini :) sudah dilanjut, tunggu updatean berikutnya ya.

**evil kyu:** hehehehe pertanyaan kamu panjang banget say, tapi maaf saya tidak bisa jawab semuanya. Mungkin chapter ini bisa sedikit menjawab pertanyaanmu. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review :)

**ratnasparkyu:** iyaaaa,, ini fantasy semoga fantasy yang ada di kepala saya bisa nyampe ke kamu dan reader2 yang lain ya. Terima kasih :)

**shin min hyo:** engggg… saya memang bermaksud untuk membuat reader bingung hahahahahaha *ketawa nista*. Semoga chapter ini masih bikin bingung ya kkkk.. biar pada penasaran semua. Terima kasih sudah review :)

**minnah:** hihihi terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini :) tunggu updatean berikutnya ya.

**Astri407:** sudah dilanjut sayang :) terima kasih sudah baca.

**Guest:** hmm hmm… matanya memang merah, tapi vampire bukan ya ? ehehehehehe… tunggu updatean berikutnya. Terima kasih :)

**zita frauke:** hehehehe saya seneng :) semoga imajinasi otak saya bisa tersampaikan lewat ff ini ya. Terima kasih sudah review :D

**meymeywonkyu:** he eh… chapter awal memang dari mv nya exo hehe… ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih yaa…

**lailatul earth:** saya jangan dipanggil "thor", berasa kaya superhero hehe... sudah dilanjut, fighting !

**amanda wu:** iyeeeepppp, dari mv nya exo. Maaf ya ga kreatif banget mv dibuat ff hehehe... terima kasih sudah baca dan review. Oiya, panggil echa aja :)

**Eun-ya Cho-I:** waaaa maaf udah bikin nunggu lama :( ini sudah dilanjut say. Terima kasih ya ^^

.

.

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review, nanti review lagi ya habis baca chapter ini ? ehehehhe…

Saya mau promosi twitter boleh kan ya ? Kalau mau tau saya lebih lanjut, boleh mention ke _**echakiyu**_. Mari kita mengobrol disana.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf saya ngomong panjang banget XDD

_**-echakiyu-**_


End file.
